


Beautiful

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to buy a painting, but it's already been sold.</p><p>Love Bingo prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The painting was large, set into a plain frame that almost disappeared against the gallery wall. At first glance, it appeared to have been labeled incorrectly. To those who looked more deeply, the work was a staggeringly accurate depiction.  The background was a subtle wash, a blending of nearly every shading and hue of pale brown that had ever existed. Faint striations of sienna, wheat, and olive drab trickled through. It was brilliantly done, the variations expertly blended so the whole swathe appeared ‘tan’ until viewed more closely. A form reminiscent of Moroccan mosaics seemed to float over that desert background. Needles of peridot alternated with strips of moss, radiating from a deep lapis rosette. Mist gray chevrons and black stars circled the outer edge. Each and every shape was delineated with a narrow band of shimmering, almost opalescent, silver. A discreet tag beneath the label declared the artwork **SOLD**.

John stood beside Sherlock, watching the crowd while his partner fumed. “Sold! How can that be? Very well, I’ll just have to find out who bought it. No doubt they will be delighted to make a profit on their investment so quickly. John, find Nathanial. No, he won’t know anything; the sale will have gone through...find Miranda. Bring her here.”

The shorter man sighed, looked up at his aggrieved love, regretted that he’d expressed his admiration for the work after the private showing this afternoon. “Look, Sherlock, there’re lots of other paintings.”

“No, John. You liked this one, and given the subject matter you should be the one to own it. Find Miranda.” Perhaps she heard her name, more likely he was the only guest she had not yet greeted, but the gallery manager materialized beside them while Sherlock was still scanning the room for her.

“Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson! I’m so glad you could make it. Have you talked to Nathanial yet?” Sherlock had a particular interest in the artist whose work was displayed tonight, having brought down the family run forgery ring and proven that the young man hadn’t been involved. That it had just been a matter of time before he was coerced into the misapplication of his talent simply added to the romance of the whole tale.

John smiled, shook his head, but didn’t bother trying to speak. Sure enough, Sherlock charged ahead. “No, he’s _mingling_. Making _small talk_.” From the tone of his voice, one might have thought the artist was kicking puppies or frightening small children. “But I am glad you found us. John was quite taken with this painting earlier today. I wish to purchase it for him.”

Her professional smile never faltered. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry. I’m afraid this particular work has already been sold –“

“Yes, I can see that. I need to know who bought it.”

John wondered if the gallery had special training on how to look politely regretful. Miranda had clearly mastered it. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Holmes. Our gallery has a strict confidentiality policy. As a client yourself, I’m sure you can appreciate our commitment to privacy.”

John watched as Sherlock’s gaze swept down, back up, cataloging everything about her in a matter of moments. He winced as the brilliant man drew breath preparatory to spouting heaven-knew-what secrets in an attempt to get what he wanted. He was cut off by a smooth and familiar voice.

“Ah, brother dear. I see you are admiring my acquisition.”

Sherlock’s gaze snapped to where Mycroft had sidled up behind him. “Your -YOU? You bought it? But why?”

Mycroft’s lips twitched in a tiny, smug smile. “It is only fitting that it should hang in the family library, wouldn’t you agree? Granted that the style is a bit of a...departure...from the more traditional portraiture the rest of the family favored, I should very much like to include my only brother in the gallery and this is an excellent, if metaphorical, likeness.”

Rarely did anyone see the mighty Sherlock Holmes flummoxed. Rarely did Mycroft get one up on him. John enjoyed the sight, even as he felt a pang of sympathy for the flustered man.

“That is, of course, the answer I will give when Mummy asks. However-” Mycroft tapped the tag which read _Portrait of_ _Sherlock Holmes_.  His voice conveyed baffled sincerity, and a self deprecating frown hovered about his lips “–the real reason is that I bought this because it is you. I knew it was you from across the room, before I even saw the title. You are so beautiful, Sherlock. This painting is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "You are so beautiful" in Love_Bingo on LJ.  
> No Beta, no britpicker, though my amazingly patient and tolerant hubster did give it a read through.
> 
> I do not own these characters. I intend no disrespect to anyone associated with BBC Sherlock, and I make no money from this writing. Sure am having fun, though.


End file.
